Lady Juliana
Lady Juliana is a supporting major character from the 1998 film Quest for Camelot. She is the widowed mother of Kayley and Sir Lionel's wife. She is voiced by Jane Seymour, with Céline Dion doing her singing. Personality Lady Juliana is a strong-willed and hardworking wife and mother. She is quite capable of managing the farm whilst her husband is away, and after he passes on as well. Juliana cares very much for her daughter, but wishes she were more lady-like and is often frustrated by Kayley's rebellious ways. However, she still has faith that her daughter is capable of finding Excalibur and surviving on her own. She is also very proud of her when she saves Camelot and is knighted by the king. Julianna is also brave; after her initial shock, she shows little fear in Ruber's presence, standing up to him; saying she would rather die than help him. Juliana does express fear for her daughter's safety, however, both when Ruber threatens her and when she leaves to try and save Camelot. Julianna is apparently quite loyal to Arthur and Camelot, as she is prepared to die rather than betray them. However, her family's safety comes first. Physical Appearance Lady Juliana is a slender woman with fair skin, long dark brown hair, and purple eyes. In 10 years earlier, she was wearing an orange robe. In the present time 10 years later, she is now wearing a blue robe with red and gold zigzag line on the waist, and dark red long sleeved shirt underneath and blue shoes. Role in the film She is first seen with her daughter and her husband at the beach, When Kayley requests the same story again, which Juliana states that she heard it thousands of time, But Sir Lionel tells her it's fine. After he tells the story, he sets out promising Kayley that he will take her to Camelot one day when she is older. Later, at her home during winter, she is seen brushing the snow while Kayley plays jousting. As Kayley runs off to see her father, she is heartbroken when she finds his dead body. Later, at his funeral, Lady Juliana is crying over the loss of her husband as King Arthur hands Sir Lionel's dented shield. She is also heartbroken through 10 Years time. As Kayley grows into the young woman and still dreaming of becoming a knight, Juliana worries about her safety. After Excalibur is stolen, Kayley tell her mother what's happened and asks if she goes to find the sword and become of knight, but Juliana refuses, telling her that one day she'll learn what Camelot means and wants her to stay here. As Kayley disappears, Juliana becomes guilty of what she said to her daughter, she then looks at her own tapestry asking what if Sir Lionel will do if he's still alive. Later, Ruber and his henchmen breaks into her house and hold her hostage as Ruber explains to Juliana that he's going to use her to enter Camelot and rule the kingdom. He also threatens to kill her daughter, if she refuses to help out. Juliana is locked up in the wagon and was taken to Camelot within three days travel. She is only seen again at night, when she stares out of the window, she wishes for her daughter to be safe, One of Ruber's minions overhear and tell her that no one is going to stop Ruber's plan to take over Camelot, This makes Juliana to reply to him that he doesn't know her daughter. However, she is seen again when Kayley gets captured by Ruber and thrown in the wagon where they reunite. Although Kayley tells her mother that she failed but Juliana tells her that she was brave. Ruber tells Juliana to be in the front of the wagon, and his minion drag her out to the front leaving her daughter in care of another minion. When they reach Camelot, Juliana is worried about her daughter, she looks back to see her daughter held hostage, But Juliana is spotted and the drawbridge lowers. Ruber finally enters, and waits patiently for the first time to attack. After Bladebeak frees Kayley, she warns everyone and Ruber starts the attack. After his minions block the castle, Kayley tells her mother that she's going the rescue the king, And Bladebeak tells her that she'll be fine. Juliana is later seen treating a wounded knight as Bladebeak attacks an ironman. And after the henchmen revert back to their normal selves, she is seen in the Round table tower, She hands Sir Lionel's shield to Kayley, wishing her good luck. As seeing her daughter being knighted for the first time she is overjoyed. Relationships Kayley Juliana cares much about her daughter, although Kayley does some chores around the house. Juliana does have an worry over her daughter's dream of becoming a knight, and the way Juliana forbids her to go out for the sword, can strain their relationship a little bit, but Kayley still cares for her mother, even when Ruber kidnaps her mother and uses her to enter Camelot. Sir Lionel Juliana cares for her husband, and although they still love each other, she doesn't mind, when he leaves for Camelot. But when she hears about her husband death, she is left heartbroken. Ruber Juliana does not take kindly to Ruber's rudeness and arrogance when he barges into her home, revealing his plot to take control of Camelot, and plans to use her to gain his way into Camelot, also when he threatens to kill her daughter if Juliana doesn't help him, she has no choice, but forced to stick with his plan. Quotes *''discussing with her daughter Kayley, about the idea of rescuing Excalibur and become a knight'' "The knights will find the sword and they'll do it, by working together." *''at Sir Lionel in the family tapestry'' "What would you do?" *''Ruber had flirted with her and insulted her deceased husband'' "Impertinent Pig! *''to Kayley, informing her about Ruber'' "Ruber will be in Camelot in three days. Take the main road, get there before us." *"Go Kayley, you're our only hope. Be careful, dear." *"My daughter, please be safe." *"Don't lose hope." Gallery Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-55.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-90.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-152.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-332.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1773.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Quest for Camelot Category:Quest for Camelot Characters Category:Mothers Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Heroines Category:Supporting characters Category:Arthurian characters Category:Comic characters Category:Parents Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Arthurian Legends Category:European characters Category:Singing Characters Category:English characters Category:Widows/Widowers